Delta shall rule Cybertron
by fangirlBOT001
Summary: Yeah this is part two of "Delta Shall Rule". And you don't exactly have to read part one. But any way this one is about how the two combined personalities put into one body. And they go through stuff to rule Cybertron. And some Magnus love in there too.
1. This is the Beginning

Yeahhhhh, this is part two.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1...Eons Went By**

We were now determined to let Magnus grow older and recreate Cybertron. As time passed we grew stronger as did Megatron. The armada we have become even smarter and clever.

They would devote everything to us and please us. Something that is rather surprising after all these years. All of our comrades stayed and we all became strong. Together we stood and divided they shall fall.

I seen how Magnus put everything together. He changed everything and Cybertron wasn't the way it used to be. He showed us everything of what he did. We talked through comm links,Spark chambers and video. When that comes around we have to transform into our old self, or should I say "autobot" self.

(And I'll be teaching our armada this trick and so far Shockwave is the most believable to be an autobot. So we will send him first and get him into the ranks and create a new identity, where he could report everything to us and we'll have updates on the autobot training.)

I told Magnus that I'm an autobot know and I left the Decepticons and that they just disappeared. And that we were just wondering the galaxies, exploring. That we'll be back soon, and with a surprise. He can't wait until I'm done.

But when we do come back I won't be fighting I will look around and see his every weakness. And hopefully he doesn't want a sparkling. But if he does I'll make sure that it's his. And make this is our child.

We will care for it and love it. NO!... damn-it hate how one of our sides still loves him like crazy. Perhaps someday we might actually-Damn! it's been happening to much lately.

These thoughts of love towards him and hate. Such a strong bond, but we hate him for, what? For being the new leader of Cybertron? For loving us? For caring for us? To be there for us and to never betray us? Why do we hate him that's making us go mad? Do we still have the bug inside us? NO! that... can't be. But it would explain everything. No, it has to be something else.

Perhaps the power to control an army and the chance to kill Magnus himself. Maybe it's that. I don't think so. Damn, so many mixed emotions. **We're going mad.**

* * *

**fangirlBOT001-Yup! Now it's the time to plan ahead and create a better story. Getting somewhat better ****writing skills. :-P**


	2. Magnus, I hate how I love you so much

CHAPTER 2… Getting Ready

It's way too long since we felt loved. The warmth of another's chest. Delta?...Yes?... So would the bond be the thing separating us from fully hating him. Is it because he's in our way of ruling Cybertron?

That could explain it. Why we still have love in our spark for him. And why we still want him. Want him to love us, care for us, and be happy. But we can't…. We're a true Decepticon created to fight and defend. We need him and his love. Can we love him back without the hate? (Yes, we can. We all know that we love him to deeply to hurt him. But we also have to kill him to have Cybertron in the name of the Decepticons. Not the Autobots.) Think that's why we need to rid of him. So badly, the true Decepticon inside of us is taking over. Guess the bug never truly escaped our body.

"Delta?" Magnus!? IS THAT YOU! o_o Looked towards his direction.

No...It's only Megatron. In his new body. So strong and colours from silver medal and purple to red, grey, and black. Still has his spiky shoulders and height. He looks a lot younger from still old.

We looked at him with shock and fear. He wasn't confused, for this wasn't the first time this happened. We would often think to ourselves, about the good times with Magnus. So deep in thought that the next time we see anyone we think it's him. He walked over and tried his best to comfort us like usual. He knew what we went through, the only good thing he could do for us is provide comfort for us.

We snuggle into his big warm arms and chest.. Yes, so warm. We appreciated it by giving a kiss to his spark chamber. He knew that meant thank you. One time he got the wrong message. That was actually a funny moment back then.

We chuckled at the thought. He looked at us with a smirk. Megatron looked at us in the optics. 'We're comrades. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere.' Was the look we always received from him and only from him. He seemed to understand that I'm under some stress and that we need a break.

But that isn't possible because, we have to get ready for the return to Cybertron. My ship is finished but we need to give it scars to look the part. These are our last moments of having warmth from a decepticon. Then we have to go back to Cybertron, surrounded by autobots. That's going to be tough.

He held us tighter, we both know that we don't want leave and we love our Decepticons. How could leave them? But this is only apart of our elaborate plan.

Go to Cybertron with "Longarm" which is Shockwave, so he could inform Megatron of anything, he's practically our communication officer. So useful


End file.
